


The Squid Monster

by morrezela



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Octopi & Squid, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared picks up an intergalactic squid that decides to live on his inner thigh</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Squid Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This isn’t real. The people mentioned belong to themselves. I am receiving no remuneration from this.
> 
> Warnings: Tentacle sex, slight dub-con, a moment of slight humiliation during a medical exam, sounding, alien/interspecies sex, CRACK.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: his was written for a prompt o spnkink_meme . It was one of those creations that I did when I was half awake, and I have no excuse beyond that. I cleaned it up a bit form the original posting, but it is mostly identical to what you saw there.
> 
> There was also an art fill to the prompt which is super cute and NSFW. Check out the Acklesitis at the artist's journal.

“What do you mean you can’t remove it?” Jared almost yelled at Dr. Collins.

“He’s an endangered species,” Dr. Collins informed him, “protected by fifteen different intergalactic laws.”

“So I have to let it feed on me is what you’re saying? I have no rights whatsoever?” Jared demanded.

“What can I say? You’re screwed. And it’s a ‘he’,” Dr. Collins corrected again. “Fully sentient and dependent on you for the next few months.”

“Oh, color me excited,” Jared said. “I get to play mommy to an octo-squid and not be able to close my thighs for a few months unless I want to go to jail.”

“Prison,” Dr. Collins corrected, “for ten to fifteen years.”

“Great,” Jared moaned. “So what do I do to minimize its impact on my life?”

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The thing was annoying as fuck. Little, green squid tentacles liked to slither around on Jared’s lower half whenever they were bored. Jared couldn’t even wear his favorite pants because as squishy as an Acklesitis was, it still caused an obvious bulge on the inside of Jared’s left thigh that was quite clearly not his dick.

It was well enough behaved, Jared supposed, for a parasitic squid monster. After a few unpleasant thwacks to its malleable head, it didn’t make those odd humming noises when Jared was busy or trying to sleep. And after a while, it seemed to understand that pants time meant quiet time.

But pants time also made it bored. And bored tentacle monsters liked to play with Jared’s private regions. Jared wasn’t even sure if he could call himself an ass virgin anymore given how fascinated the tiny tentacles were with the pucker of Jared’s hole.

“It’s just a stage,” Jared assured himself for the hundredth time as his ass got tip poked again. “Acklesitisii are very inquisitive when they’re in their forties,” he quoted Dr. Collins even as he pushed a palm down on the head/body of the squid.

“I’m trying to work,” he told it. He could feel the reluctant way that the tentacles were drawn back to the soft, squishy body, curling against it like a sullen teenager would cross his arms.

“Finally.”

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

“Oh, oh, God,” Jared moaned as a third tentacle worked its way inside of him. This had been a bad idea. A bad, bad idea.

Getting drunk and having the sex talk with the squid monster attached to his body was not supposed to end with a tiny, tiny tentacle tip up inside his cock and two substantially bigger ones up his ass. Jared was not supposed to be getting off on being so completely penetrated, being taken by a squishy squid on his thigh.

His Acklesitis was humming very loudly, its bulbous head vibrating against Jared’s balls as it worked a third tentacle up his ass, twisting and rubbing in very bad, wrong places.

“Nggh,” Jared whined as he reached down to pet at the large head. “Good, good boy,” he encouraged despite himself.

His Acklesitis responded by shoving the tentacle inside of his cock even deeper.

“Oh fuck,” Jared whined. He didn’t even know that was a thing for him, but holy fuck.

A blob of precome managed to ooze out around the probing, vibrant green intruder. Another tentacle unfurled and wiped it away quickly curling back against the body that owned it.

Jared’s brain didn’t have a chance to process that before the tentacles in his ass started kneading against his prostate, and the one in his dick started thrusting in and out like a tiny penis fucking him. It felt fantastic, great, wonderful.

The rush of Jared’s come forced the tentacle inside his dick out, but the Acklesitis didn’t seem to mind. To the contrary, all of its wriggling tentacles were darting all over Jared’s body in an instant, scooping up his barely cooled spunk and bringing the stuff down to its body making very pleased noises as it ingested more and more of Jared’s come.

“Jizz monster, great,” were the last words Jared muttered before he fell asleep.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

“So you’ve been talking to him,” Dr. Collins observed at Jared’s next check-up.

Jared nodded, not wanting to mention that a good portion of his speaking was dirty porn dialogue asking the creature to fuck him harder. Cock or ass, it didn’t really matter. Jared was a little worried about it truth be told. Eventually his little Acklesitis was going to detach and finish out his growth cycle and be an independent tentacle monster. What was Jared going to do then?

“And you’ve been feeding him,” Dr. Collins sounded almost amused.

Jared fought the urge to slam his knees shut.

“It’s okay, you know, to slip him tidbits from the table. Acklesitii attach more quickly to humanoids because of the extreme compatibility of the species. They enjoy human food, especially protein rich ones such as steak,” Dr. Collins mused as he measured the circumference of Jared’s Acklesitis.

Right. Steak. Of course. Jared exhaled in relief.

“Okay, everybody’s favorite time!” Dr. Collins announced as he grabbed his squirt bottle of lubricant.

Jared sighed as he turned over. He hated his bi-yearly prostate exam, hated that it was part of being a research engineer for an intergalactic company. But too many nasty viruses liked to take up residence in human testes, and Jared didn’t favor losing his manhood to some weird, alien disease.

“Holy shit,” Dr. Collins exclaimed a second later.

“Doc?” Jared questioned, turning his head to peer over his shoulder.

“You mind telling your little hitchhiker that I’m not trying to rob you of your virtue?” Dr. Collins asked as he tried to tug his wrist away from the green tentacles wrapped around it.

“Does he?” Jared couldn’t formulate the words.

“Have amazing tensile strength? Yes, I’d say that he does,” Dr. Collins grunted.

Jared cleared his throat and embarrassedly reached down to pat the head of his squid monster. “Hey, buddy. Dr. Collins is just trying to check stuff out, okay? He isn’t a threat.”

The Acklesitis trilled angrily in response, and Jared felt a few tentacles slither up his ass crack to cover over his opening.

“Seriously,” Jared tried, “he’s a doctor. It’s his job to embarrass me and make sure everything is still working.”

Another disgruntled trill answered him but the tentacles disappeared from his ass, and Dr. Collins let out a laugh. “The under forty crew could make a fortune as chastity protectors,” he mused as his much bonier and cold fingers probed inside.

“Yeah, sure,” Jared agreed. His Acklesitis bleated out its unhappiness with the whole situation.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

One day, Jared woke up with no warm tentacle monster cradling his dick. On the one hand, it was nice to not have the extra weight on his skin. As his Acklesitis has grown larger, it had curled its tentacles around his hips and thighs to help support its weight, but that hadn’t mitigated all of Jared’s discomfort.

He’d eventually had to take time off from work, having Dr. Collins fill out the medical paperwork for it. Jared had a pile of cards on his kitchen table wishing him well. Over half of them referred to the ‘gigantic tumor’ that the office had apparently determined that he had.

It was lonely without his little parasite. Even though his Acklesitis couldn’t actually speak Jared’s language, it had understood him well enough. He had been Jared’s most considerate lover if Jared was honest with himself.

Being left in the middle of the night sucked, but Jared could understand why. Dr. Collins had explained that the Acklesitis was preparing to go through its final development phase of its life cycle. While adults when they reached their mid-thirties, all Acklesitii went through a final growth spurt in their forties that basically turned them into a giant squid monster instead of a cute one that sucked onto a guy’s inner thigh and did naughty things with his junk.

“Here’s to you, little guy,” Jared saluted his beer towards the window that was cracked open.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

“Just so you know? I was expecting you to be larger,” was what Jared told his Acklesitis when he found the tentacle monster lounging on his couch when returned home from work six months later.

There was no mistaking the vibrant green color of his translucent skin or the shape of his head/body.

The Acklesitis trilled and looped a now seriously long tentacle around Jared’s waist and lifted him off the floor to hold him aloft as it carried him towards the bedroom.

“Oh, okay then,” Jared said breathlessly as blood started rushing down to his cock. “I guess you missed me, huh?”

The Acklesitis trilled again as its tentacles disrobed Jared, keeping him from touching the ground as it eased itself onto Jared’s mattress. As soon as Jared was naked, a tentacle started pushing inside of his ass, and Jared couldn’t help but moan.

Jared whimpered as he pushed back on the invader. “Goddamned squid,” cursed as the new thickness kept pushing inside, expanding and contracting within Jared, squirting its naturally occurring slickness inside him.

“Arrrred,” the Acklesitis hummed a facsimile of his name as the tip of one its tentacles stabbed at the opening to Jared’s penis, pushing inside like he’d been dreaming about for months now.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jared dismissed as he started getting fucked from both ends. “I missed you too.”


End file.
